Last Chance
by Barriers of Time
Summary: They thought he was dame. He showed them only what he wanted them to see. They wanted him to be a mafia boss. He was a agent for the government. Problem? Oh, yes!
1. Agent Sawada

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

_Namimori. Evening._

_The time were people stopped to work and started to go home. The streets were almost empty but one. Three eight-year-old children stood over a six-year-old kid, who lay on the ground. He had bruises and wounds all over his body. His orange T-shirt and green shorts had holes. His gravity-defying brown hair was dusty. _

_The older kids were laughing. "You're worthless, Dame-Tsuna.", said one of them and kicked the younger one in the stomach. The kid rolled over a few times. When he stopped as he hit the wall the brunet gripped his abdomen. The air was pressed out of his lungs. He whimpered._

_But that didn't matter to the other boys. They turned around and went away, still laughing. Now alone little Tsuna rose with a groan and leaned against the wall, his head on his knees. The brunet cried._

_Tsuna sat there for hours. Or so it felt like. But what should he do? If he went home his mother would be shocked to see him like this. But if he sat here any longer she would also be worried. A lose-lose situation. It was heartbreaking._

_The sky was already a dark blue as Tsuna heard footsteps. Maybe his bullies haven't had enough and came back? He tried to make himself as little as possible and probably fusion with the wall behind him. His body trembled and he closed his eyes. The footsteps stopped right before him. He didn't look up. He shouldn't move at all. The was still the possibility that he wasn't seen yet._

_But the silence remained. Tsuna rose his head a bit and looked through the hair before his eyes. There was a tall man. The man wore a long mantle. He had short blond hair so that you could see his face. Two cold eyes glared at Tsuna. There was a scar under his left eye. Before Tsuna was simple afraid, now he was terrified. If he could he would run away in seconds, but his body wouldn't move. So he tried to hide his head in his arms._

_Then there was a soft material at his hand. Reflexively Tsuna looked up. The man was sitting before him and smiled. His eyes weren't cold anymore, too. In his hand was a with tissue, which he held to the little boy. His mom said that he shouldn't accept presents from strangers, but he felt that he could trust the man. He didn't know why, he just knew it._

"_Big boys don't cry", he said as Tsuna took the textile and ruffled his hair. Tsuna wiped the tears from his face. "So it's good, little boy." The man sat next to him. "By the way, my name's Jared. And yours?"_

_The brunet __blew his nose again sharply into the handkerchief. "T-Tsuna."_

_Jared smiled friendly at him. "So Tsuna-kun. Want to tell me why you're crying here in the dark all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home in you bed?"_

"_It's nothing.", answered Tsuna a little bit panicked. He didn't want to trouble others with his problems. Because of that he hadn't told his mother of his bullies. Furthermore, she had more important matters to take care of._

_But Jared didn't look convinced and sighed. "You sit here in a dark alley without a single person __you know near at night. You're clothes look like they could be out of the trash. All over your body are bruises and you're telling me it's nothing. Look kid, I'm not the sharpest person out here but even I can't believe that."_

_Tsuna looked away ashamed. Could he really tell Jared all is problems? He seemed like a nice person and he felt he could trust him. And it was better then to sit here all night. But would the older man understand him? Maybe it was worth a try._

"_It were my bullies." And than he told Jared all he couldn't tell to his mom while the tears came anew. Jared listened to him all the time. It felt good to talk the pain of his soul. "What's with your friend?" "I- don't have any. I'm only Dame-Tsuna.", sniffled Tsuna._

"_I don't think your dame, kid. What you miss is confidence." Jared stood up and stretched his muscles. Than he hold out his right hand to Tsuna. "I could help you get it."_

_Tsuna looked at Jared's hand. It would be easy to grab his hand. Than he had a friend. He wouldn't be alone anymore. Was it so bad? Was it worth the price? How knows, thought Tsuna and reached out._

* * *

** Chapter One: Agent Sawada**

* * *

His vision cleared. The dust disappeared in the ventilation shafts. The room he was in was big. Possible two floors high. Chairs and tables lay on the ground and one or two chandelier were in pieces. He himself hide behind one of said tables. Around him he could see the bodies of four other men in black suites. Even guns were there.

Where was he? Tsuna looked around until he saw a plate, where you could barely read 'Hotel'. The rest of the plate was destroyed. _Right, the mission._ Tsuna massaged his temples. The explosion was stronger then planned.

_'T..na..Tsu..o..ing..Wher...ou'_

Tsuna opened his eyes. What was that? He waited, but could hear nothing. Must have been his imagination. Just as he wanted to go away he could hear it again.

_'Dam..Tsu...an..er'_

Probably not his imagination. Suddenly he remembered something. Of curse. His communicator. Tsuna would hit himself if he weren't still a little bit daze. Unfortunately, his com wasn't with him anymore. The brunet sighed and began to search the room. The near he came, the clearer the words were.

_'Answ..r..suna..'_

That was Mike, his partner and he didn't sound so happy. Tsuna reached out and grabbed his communicator. 'I'm here.'

_'Was about time, don't you think. For half an hour by know I try to reach you.'_

'Sorry, was in thoughts.'

_'Only you manage to dream on a battleground.'_ Suddenly Tsuna heard shoots over the communicator. Mike cursed. _'If you do not mind, I could use your help here.'_

_Back to work, mmh. _On his lips formed a smile.

'I'm on my way.'

* * *

The city lights exchanged past the window of the car. The atmosphere within was oppressive. Mike looked stubborn straight away. He was nineteen, so he drove. Tsuna as only sixteen. The blond growled from time to time and rubbed over his forehead. Unfortunately, this had the effect that Tsuna felt guilty.

"I already told you that I'm really sorry that I hit you with the swing." That was the fifth time Tsuna apologized and by now he was a little bit annoyed. Ah, yeah. The swing. A really funny story. Or not so. Nevertheless, Tsuna was running to his partner's last position as he realized that someone was coming his way. He wanted to take his gun out, but said object was still in the big room, where he came from. Damn.

So long story short, the brunet looked around, found a swing, hide behind a pillar, swung the swing and successfully hit the target on the head. Shame it was Mike.

Now Mike turned to Tsuna and wanted to say something until they both heard a loud sound and looked forward. Their car was on the false lane and another car came near. Quickly, the blond drove the car back before it could collapse with the other one.

The teens both breathed heavily.

"Okay, we're quit. So, from now on, please, look straight forward!", snapped Tsuna. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

One hour later the car stopped on the grounds of an old factory. Mike took out a remote and pressed the button in the middle of it. It only took a few seconds before they were transported underground by a kind of a lift.

"You know", began Tsuna. "The factory could use a lick of new paint." His partner looked at him thunderstruck. "Then you might as well put a sign in front of the premises with 'International Security Service'.", he remarked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. Thank you very much for your nice comment, agent Young." Mike was an American. He was moved only a few months ago here." "Always, agent Sawada."

As the lift stopped they were in a parking area, which was bigger as the whole place above them. And it was full. When the had left the car they found themselves in a lift again. This time upwards. The doors of the lift opened again and revealed a long hallway. A lot of people went around, sat on chairs or searched for someone or something. Short, it was busy.

Tsuna and Mike had to go to the room at the end. On their way the people greeted them friendly. Here it wasn't like school. Sure, he wasn't bullied anymore, but Tsuna wasn't so popular either.

They stopped for a white door. On the right was a desk. Behind the computer sat a woman with long brown hair. She looked a little bit helpless, but you should be carefully with impressions here. Appearances can be deceiving.

"Hello, Mia-san. Is Mr. West their?" Mia smiled at him. "Yes Tsuna-kun. He's awaiting you two already. Just go in."

In the room stood only desk with a computer, chairs and a bookshelf. The leader of the Japanese branch of the I.S.S. Sat behind said desk. "Hello, Tsuna, Mike." Greeted the man. "Good day, Jared. We wanted to give you our reports."

Jared was Tsuna's mentor and first real friend. He trained him all those years. At one moment in time he was promoted to the leader of the base in Japan.

Jared's smile disappeared and was replaced by a sigh. "Stress?", asked Mike "You could say so. There are many reports of fights. Some agents are dead. But that's not what's irritating me. No, the strange thing is that the mafia seems to lead this attacks. There even was a attack on one of our bases. They must be up to something big."

Tsuna growled. _This means more work for us. Hopefully there won't be a battle here._

"But not only the mafioso. My superiors are unusually active, too. Well, we will see when it's time. But be carefully you two."

The two agents nodded.

* * *

At the next morning, Tsuna was woken up by a delicious smell. His mother stood in the kitchen as the brunet came down. "Morning, mom.", Tsuna said sleepy. "Good morning, Tsu-kun. You came back late yesterday. I was worried."

She sat opposite him and began to eat. Next to her lay a paper. On it was a lot of red.

"I was learning with friends. Sorry." This was his usually excuse. Normally she would be happy about that, but not today.

Nana grabbed the paper next to her and showed it Tsuna. A red ten was in the upper right corner. It was his last math test. Tsuna gulped. "Than could you explain that. Your learning don't seem to do anything." To tell the truth, he doesn't had time to learn much because of his work. But he couldn't say that. So he only starred at the paper.

Nana sighed. "I thought so. That's why I made a decision. I have arranged you a home tutor."

_What a home tutor! That's bad._

"I don't need a tutor, mom. I just study even harder.", tried Tsuna to change her mind, but Nana just clapped her hands. "No, Tsu-kun. Moreover, he is already on his way here. Trust me, that will be a great experience for you." Next moment it rang at the door.

Tsuna stood up. _A tutor. What was mom thinking. I don't have time for this. Especially now that the __mafia is making trouble, too. I should go investigate and go after them. Not sitting here, doing homework._ He opened the door.

"Ciaossu."


	2. To thy law, my services are bound

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had a few troubles to tip this chapter, but now I present to you:**

* * *

**Namimori**

_At the same evening as their fateful meeting, Jared walked with Tsuna back home. On the way, he told the little brunet of his job. As he mentioned that he is an agent for the government Tsuna's eyes twinkled with admiration._

_The six-year-old kid always liked the series with spies in them. For him it was all new and a great adventure. When Jared said he could be one, too, Tsuna squeaked happily._

_Back home his mother hugged him, while Jared told her what happened. She sighed relieved and thanked the other adult. Jared promised Tsuna that he would pick him up tomorrow morning, but not before seeking permission from Nana._

_Tsuna liked the blond. In this short period, he was more of a father to him then Iemitsu in his whole life._

_As promised stood Jared before the Sawada residence at the next morning. Jared was happy to see Tsuna again, but he also had doubts. Should he really tell the little kid about his job. Notice, Tsuna was only six-years-old and his job wasn't all sunshine and rainbows._

_Nevertheless, the blond sighed and knocked on the door. You could hear little footsteps from the inside, coming to the door. The door was opened by a already dressed brunet. _

"_Jared!", squeaked said brunet and laughed. The adult smiled back at him, hold out his hand and said:"Let's go, little boy."_

_Tsuna took Jared's hand. "Okaa-san said to be careful."_

"_Oh, did she? Then there will be no problem. We will be very careful." Jared put a finger over his lips and smiled. "But it must be a secret between us only." And it will be._

"_This is the HQ?", asked little Tsuna. Before him was an old factory. It looked like it was about to fall apart. Nothing like the cool bases in the movies. Tsuna couldn't help but feel disappointed. _

"_Don't give me that face. Let's just go in."_

_A little bit reluctantly, Tsuna let himself be guided into the factory by Jared. __From the inside, it looked just as moldy as from outside.__But when they got into an elevator that looked compared to the rest just new, the excitement came back.__ And this time he wasn't disappointed._

_Tsuna couldn't stop to grin while the two of them went down white floors. _

_That__ was what he wanted. This was what he wanted to see. _

_The only black door of the otherwise white floor caught his attention. "What's in there, Jared? Can we go in?" But Jared shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no. This is the file room. In it is a file on almost anybody. Sorry, but only agents are allowed in this room."_

"_Is there even a file about me?", asked a by now very excited boy. The room was getting interesting. "Probably.", mentioned the blond. Bit for Tsuna it was decided. He was going to become an agent and get into that room._

"_Furthermore, I want to show you an even more interesting room. The trainings room."_

_They stood on a platform in the training room and watched the people fight. It was fascinating. There were one-on-one fights or fights in groups. The longer they watched, the more Tsuna wanted to train, too._

_Jared seemed to notice it, because the next thing he asked was:"So, Tsuna, want me to show you a few moves?"_

* * *

**Chapter Two: To thy law, my servic are bound **

**(W. Shakespeare)**

* * *

**School**

Panic.

That was all Tsuna could feel at the moment. Only this one emotion. Not even the smile of the school's idol Sasagawa Kyoko this morning could wrest him from this emotional stranglehold. Normally, in school, Tsuna could relax a bit and forget his sorrows for a while, before he would go to the HQ for training.

But no. Thanks to Reborn Tsuna just couldn't think clearly anymore.

The teacher wrote something on the board. Like all the other students around him, the brunet tried to copy it on his sheet only to find out that he had already wrote on the sheet. On it were words like 'Mafia Boss', 'Reborn', 'Vongola', 'Green Gun' and 'I.S.S.'

It couldn't be helped. He just couldn't forget about what happened yesterday.

"_Ciassou."_

_Tsuna could only stare at the view before him. On the doorway stood an infant dressed in a black suit. His face was hidden by a fedora. Around his neck hung a yellow pacifier. _

_If Tsuna didn't know better, he could have sworn that the baby before him was a member of the mafia. And the yellow pacifier seemed familiar, too. But that couldn't be…or?_

_Before Tsuna could think about what to do the infant started talking. "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi." It wasn't a question. "I'm Reborn. The home tutor."_

_Tsuna did the first thing thing that crossed his mind. "Hiiee! Okaa-san!"_

_From there on it want all upside down._

_Nana has heard the scream of her son and had come to the door. At first she was surprised what a infant wanted from them, but as Reborn explained that he was the new tutor Nana giggled happily and send Reborn and her son to Tsuna's room so the two of them could get to know each other._

_When Reborn and Tsuna were in Tsuna's room, Tsuna went to his window and looked outside. The side always calmed him. They just stood there for a while and observed each other. Reborn had the aura of something other than an infant. But of what? Still in his thought Tsuna did a mistake._

"_You're not a normal baby."_

_Tsuna's eyes widened as he noticed what he just said. At the same time something flew past his face. Reborn had a green gun in his hand. "And you're not as dull as the report says.", remarked Reborn. His eyes shone dangerously. As if they wanted to see deep inside your soul._

_Tsuna gulped. Now he knew that the baby was really the real deal. His greatest fear had become true. A Mafioso in Namimori. But now it would also be more dangerous as it already was. It was a good time to maybe rescue a bit of his cover. _

"_Hiiee! Why do you have a gun?", cried Tsuna and went backwards, only to almost falling down through the window. Hopefully that could trick Reborn into believing that he had only been lucky by his statement._

_Reborn, at first, glared at Tsuna, then jumped on his bed and sat down, always looking serious. When Tsuna was safe in his room again, lying panting on the floor, he began to explain. _

_He told Tsuna that he was the Nr. One hitman in the world, that he was here to mold the brunet into a great mafia boss, that – after Tsuna complained that this was impossible - the other candidates were all dead and of his family tree._

_After Reborn's speech Tsuna was left speechless. That was not good._

_Houston, we have a problem._

Reborn then disappeared for the rest of the day without a trace. And Tsuna couldn't care less. He had his own problems. Even this morning Reborn wasn't there. But since he woke up, the agent felt watched.

* * *

**HQ I.S.S.**

"Are you sure?!"

Tsuna couldn't believe this. All this time it was peaceful and now God seems to hate him. What had he done to deserve this?

He always tried to be helpful, to be polite even to people he disliked and not to be a burden to anyone, especially his mother, Nana.

But now, here he stood, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a not so normal sixteen-year-old teen and special agent, on the verge of collapse. Only Jared's desk alone supported him from tipping over.

His boss had just told him from other incidents near Namimori. Apparently Reborn was not alone here, but also had several friends in tow.

"I'm afraid yes." The blond put various folders before Tsuna on the desk. There were certainly six or seven pieces. And they all contained information about an incident involving the mafia. "I know it looks bad, but the evening crowns the day. By the way, Tsuna, had something happened. You look a little bit disturbed."

The brunet looked at him with surprise. _How would you feel when a baby shows up at your door and claims you're the next boss of the Vongola famiglia. A really powerful __mafia family_, thought Tsuna sarcastically.

"It's nothing. I only didn't sleep well lately.", lied he. He decided not to tell Jared about Reborn. Not that he don't trusted hid friend. It was just to dangerous to tell anyone yet. Who knows what Reborn is capable of. He needed more information first. But from where could he get it. A hitman like Reborn don't seemed to be the type of guy, who would tell him if he asked. But for Tsuna was one thing crystal clear. He would never ever be a mafia boss. He was a agent and nothing would change this fact. His services were bound to the law.

Jared looked skeptical at him. "Okay. If there isn't anything else you're dismissed. But know, that if you ever need help, you know how to find me. But before I forget it, Mike has a new mission. You will get a knew partner."

Tsuna nodded, wondering who his new partner will be, and went on his way to his destination. The only black door in the whole building.

* * *

**Somewhere near**

Around the HQ were only a few trees. It was difficult to find one with enough foliage to hide under. But as a master of many disguises like Reborn one was it wasn't all to difficult.

He wanted to see the everyday life of his new student. Until school it was all normal, but then he went to this old abandoned building.

The boy was hiding something and Reborn had the feeling that this secret could not be good combined with the life of a mafia boss.

The problem was that he didn't had any prove. He just must do his job and observe the boy carefully and than maybe his fears come true. And only than will he tell the ninth of this.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**Reborn finds Tsuna's behavior strange and Tsuna will get a knew partner and is sniffing around in Reborn's past. Oh, well.**

**Until next time. Reviews are welcomed.**


	3. Dying Will

_**I.S.S HQ**_

_Cold gun and ammunition? Check._

_Important communicator? Check._

_Heavy grappling hook? Check._

_Really cool, black agent suit? Check._

_Soon it would go off. He was excited without any question. Very excited. He was also more than ready. After all, he was trained for years for this moment._

_He had begged Jared, whined, that it was not fair to make him wait any longer. Others had theirs in as little as two years worth of training. He trained now for almost four years. Granted, he was also the first ever to be trained in such a young age._

_For months, Tsuna had considered arguments for this interview and collected, even what he would tell his mother when he came back injured. But not for nothing had he trained so hard for four years._

_And now it was finally time. It was the first step towards a more adventurous future._

_It was his chance to prove himself. His first mission._

_Tsuna strapped on the belt with the accessories around the waist. He was ready._

* * *

_With his hands behind his back and a cold stare, Tsuna tried to convey a quite professional expression. Like all the other who came in here to get their missions. Unfortunately, his equipment was a little too big for him. It was rather the expression of a ten year old playing dress up._

_And yet here he was. In Jared's office._

_His excitement made room for nervousness. Tsuna was certainly not the first time in Jared's office, but the first time it was about a job._

_Jared sat behind his desk and looked at him with amusement. "Do not laugh, Jared!", Tsuna pouted. He at least tried to do it in a professionally way._

_"Sorry, Tsuna, but …", Jared shook his head. He still had a smile on his lips. "Are you really sure about this? It could - it will be dangerous", he raised his eyebrows._

_Now Tsuna shook his head, he had worked so long for this. He would not back down. "Do not even try to talk me out of it! I can do it!"_

_Jared put his head on his folded hands and sighed. When he looked up again Tsuna got goosebumps. It was Jared's work-look. Tsuna clenched his hands into a fist, gulped and looked his boss directly in the eyes._

_"Agent Sawada." Formal salutation. Now it was finally happening._

_"A few weeks ago, an important data disappeared from our headquarters. There is no copy of this data. One of our agents were able to find out the perpetrators. There are about twenty people, a gang. Former members of a mafia family. They hide in an old building, but we can not rush the building without compromising the data. Your mission is simple. Sneak undetected into their camp, and save the data. Then come back immediately. Got it?"_

_Tsuna saluted. "Yes, sir." Then he turned around and was about go to his destination. Before he closed the door behind him, he heard Jared say: "Be careful."_

* * *

_The building was mostly unguarded from the outside._

_Tsuna stood at the eastern wall of the house hidden in the shadows. The darkness and the color of his clothes helped of course. If he was nervous and excited before, so he was now the rest itself. Tsuna knew what was at stake._

_The door was guarded by two muscular men. But they would also not be a problem for him, Tsuna decided. In training he had fought enough of this type. But Jared had expressly forbidden him to show himself._

_Tsuna stared at the gun in his belt. It was loaded. Jared had said that he hoped that Tsuna would never need to use it. Only in an emergency, he had told him in preparing for the mission._

_Tsuna wanted to stick to it. He had already successfully fought with a gun against other agents, but there ware not real bullets in his gun. Different from today. How would it be to aim at a person now?_

_Tsuna bit his lower lip. Now was really not the time to start thinking about this. Nevertheless, he looked down at his gun again. He decided that he did not want to find out. At least not tonight._

_The moon shines brightly high in the night sky. It would be his companion, witness and executioner on many missions, Jared had once told him. Depending on how Tsuna knows how to use it. This would be only the first time in a very long partnership, if the boy would remain an agent. Tsuna really hoped that the moon was now on his side. And of course on any other mission also. He wanted to go that way to the very end. That much was clear to him._

_He clasped his hands and held them so that his thumb touched his mouth. Please give me strength, prayed Tsuna. Then he pulled out his grappling hook and focused on the roof._

_Showtime._

* * *

_Tsuna hid under an old table out of metal. The people in the building were excited and ran back and forth. One asked what was wrong. Another responded that an intruder was in the building and they need to find him as soon as possible._

_Tsuna had no problem imagining that he was the intruder._

_How could it come to this?_

_The short version. He had come easily to the roof and from there slipped through a window into the building. Tsuna looked for a hiding place at once and checked the situation. Turns out that was_

_totally unnecessary. Most of the gang members lay somewhere around on the floor and slept. It smelled strongly of alcohol._

_The young agent left his secure place and ran down a corridor. He checked several doors on the_

_way until he found the right one. The computer was even on, so he had not even to try to hack the password._

_Right next to the computer Tsuna could make out a sleeping form. It slept dangerously close to the computer. Tsuna tiptoed to the computer. Slowly he pulled the stick out of a bag on his belt, that Jared gave him, and put it into the USB port. The computer was humming louder and a loading bar appeared on the screen._

_The man next to him groaned and moved. Tsuna was dead silent and held his breath. Only when the man was calm again, Tsuna exhaled. With a beep signaled the computer that it was done._

_He quickly pulled the stick out and back into his pocket. Tsuna then crept toward the door as fast as he could. Only when he was back in the hallway, he grinned. Mission accomplished!_

_Unfortunately, he had been too happy too early. His friend, the guy next to the computer, woke up, noticed the theft and raised the alarm. Tsuna looked for a place to hide quickly._

_Well, so he ended up here. So much for: Quick in and out again._

_But he seemed to have luck. The men who were in his room, talking as if there is nothing better to do, left the room._

_Tsuna climbed from under the table. His target: The only window in the room. He had almost reached it when he heard a voice behind him. "Well, well, if this isn't our little intruder."_

_Tsuna turned around. The guy had a knife. Crap. He stood in fighting stance, as Jared had taught him. Shocked, he realized, however, that he did not know how to fight. Four years of training away at a stroke. With the necessary desperation in his eyes Tsuna grabbed his pistol and released the safety catch_

_The man with the knife stopped at the sight of the gun, but then grinned and went further towards Tsuna. "I beg you, kid. You lack the courage."_

_The gun in his hand was heavy and the tremor did not make it easier to aim straight. The man was now close enough. He swung the knife. "Farewell, little one."_

_The fear had him fully in its grip. Tsuna closed his eyes and pulled the trigger._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dying Will**

* * *

**I.S.S. HQ**

Tsuna groaned and buried his face in the book in his hand. Other books lay around him. In fact, he had built a fortress with them around him.

For hours he sat in the file room and read a report after report. Slowly he had to go home or Reborn would draw suspicion. Or worse: His mother would beginning to worry.

Tsuna leaned against the bookshelf behind him. He had found absolutely nothing about Reborn. At least nothing that he did not know already. It was crazy. The assassin was a pain

Tsuna still did not know how to explain the whole ordeal to Jared. He would probably say: "From the beginning", but Tsuna could not do it. Not yet.

_If there really is something like a god, then please, send me a hint._ Dejected, he hit his head against the shelf. To pay him back, it was going to rain the books above him. One ended up on his head.

"Ow!", wailed Tsuna and touched his head. When he could think clearly, he wanted to take the book and throw it to the other side of the room, but he let it be. Not because he really cared about the papers, but because it was his record. That was his first mission.

Not exactly the best memories.

He remembered only little what has happened, after he fired. There was one other person. Large, dressed in black and wearing a hat. He carried him out to safety. When he woke up the next morning at HQ, he learned that he had been found in a park a few blocks away. The building of the gang had caught fire and burned down. No trace of his savior.

What a mess.

Tsuna stood up and put the books away. Then he went on his way home. Reborn had promised him a training session. Or had he said torture?

* * *

**School**

Mochida was really getting on his nerves.

He was one of Tsuna's tyrants. Even after he had become in the eyes of most students and teachers "average normal". Mochida never understood that. But this little bullying Tsuna could bear. But now Mochida had take the bun.

In front of the entire school he challenged Tsuna to a duel. And that was only because he was standing too close to Kyoko apparently. Sure, he was standing near her. They were friends, after all. But that does not seem to fit into Mochidas stubborn head.

Tsuna did not intend to appear at this duel. And for two reasons. Firstly, Mochida would not let him alone anyway. Not even when Tsuna actually won and he knew that he would win. But the more important reason was the text message that he received from Jared.

"Come to the HQ. We need to talk. It's important."

Tsuna had significantly greater problems than such a stupid duel.

* * *

The teacher finally finished the last lesson. Many of his classmates wished him luck and then went to the gym. Tsuna walked out last. Originally he wanted to disappear quickly through the front door, but from afar he saw one of Mochidas people guard the door. As soon as they saw him, they would drag him to the gym.

So then plan B.

To quickly get away from the door guards, Tsuna ran towards the toilets. He admit it was not the most dignified exit, but it was the only one.

He rose to one of the toilets and began to open the window, as a squeaky voice interrupted.

"Mochida has challenged you for Kyoko. Will you really let her down?"

Tsuna moans. "Against Mochida I can't anything anyway."

"So you just give up without a fight and run away without having even tried it?"

"Sue me", Tsuna replied annoyed, but turned around. But what he saw made him speechless. And not in a good way. _Why?_

Reborn came down with a rope from the ceiling. He was dressed like a ninja.

"Now I understand why the others are not scared of you."

Reborn gave him, however, only a kick. "Ouch! What was that for?" Reborn ignored him. "Do you really want to be teased for the rest of your school days from Mochida? Try it at least. I think you can win. There is more in you than you think", finished Reborn his speech and promptly disappeared again through the roof.

Tsuna sighed. After the speech, he could not simply disappear. It would be too obvious. Well, he'd just lose on purpose. Mochida would be satisfied and it was faster than a real battle.

* * *

Almost the whole school was in the gym. Outside, the sun sank already.

Mochida stood in a circle in the center in full kendo uniform. When he saw Tsuna he grinned. "Hadn't thought that you'll still come, Sawada." He wanted to say more, but Tsuna interrupted him. "Yes, yes. Let's just get it over."

He was given one of the wooden sword; the uniform, he refused. Was too heavy anyway.

Mochida began to explain the rules. "It's simple, Sawada. The first one who gets a point wins. Got it?", Tsuna nodded and went into battle position._ I'll just block a few of his punches and let him hit me then. I need to go to Jared._

As Mochida attacked, Tsuna grabbed the handle of the sword even harder. He quickly dodged and ran away from Mochida. The hall was filled with laughter. But he had no time to think about it. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear the shot. Something hit him on the head and he fell to the ground.

_I'm dying. If I had only gone to Jared.  
_  
A strange warmth filled him. An orange flame formed on his head.

"I NEED TO GO TO JARED!", shouted Tsuna, tore his clothes from his body and was running toward the door, but Mochida stood in his way. "Where are you going?!"

Tsuna looked at him unimpressed. The next moment he pounced on the older teen and began to beat Mochidas with his own sword. As Tsuna was satisfied with his work, he dropped the sword and ran away.

He left behind a shocked Mochida and a stunned audience. A short time later the gym was filled with applause.

* * *

**I.S.S. HQ**

Jared had just read a report, as Tsuna came running through the door. Jared stared at him for a long time. Tsuna had only a pair of underpants on.

"What happened to you?", he finally asked.

"Long story." Jared left it at that, pointing to the the chair before his desk. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have assigned you a new partner now. You'll soon get to know him. In addition, an old friend comes to visit soon. My old partner. I want you to meet him."

"That was all?" Tsuna asked, somewhat shocked. He had ran the whole way here, so Jared could tell him something that would have been done on the phone. He sighed, got up and started to leave.

"Oh, and Tsuna. We have noticed an increased number of Mafia activity within Namimori. I have the feeling that something big will happen. Maybe there will be a fight. Be careful."

Tsuna nodded and went to the locker rooms. He had only his underpants on. Good thing he had stored clothes here as well.

* * *

Outside, it had become quite cool and the sun has disappeared for today.

The moon was high in the night sky. Jared was right. He had accompanied him through many missions.

He clasped his hands and held them so that his thumb touched his mouth. It had become a ritual before a mission.

_Please give me strength_, prayed Tsuna


End file.
